


misunderstood

by m8lt1_f6nd0m_h03



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Gets a Hug, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8lt1_f6nd0m_h03/pseuds/m8lt1_f6nd0m_h03
Summary: kokichi ouma is touch-starved.he might be a liarhe might be a supreme leaderbut most of all, he's misunderstood.rantaro amami wants to understand kokichi ouma.he just needs to be gentleand lovingtowards the misunderstood.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	1. i: he who is not to be understood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note. 
> 
> i relate to kokichi.   
> that's all skgjklsjdkld

Kokichi got out of his bed. 

So we really are stuck in a killing game, huh? He thought. 

These people are quite the interesting lot. All of them with unique talents and personalities. Kokichi didn't think they wanted to get to know him. He didn't want to know them either. He just needs to survive this madness so he can return to DICE. 

DICE. His loyal family who made him happy. They're the only ones who understood him a little. Still, no one would _be with Kokichi_ like he wanted to. Why bother? He's just an useless scrawny boy who leads a group of clowns. No one would like him like that. 

That's why he needs to make himself useful. He needs to get out of here. Maybe he'll find a purpose in life. Just maybe. 

He arrived at the dining hall. 

Some people were lively talking and some sat alone and ate their food in peace. Some haven't arrived yet.

What should Kokichi do? Try to impress them with his Supreme Leader talent? 

He walked up to the counter with all kinds of food and took a cupcake. A few students were standing by the counter and then he smashed the cupcake through the ground and stomped on it. He grinnned. 'In my evil organization we had way better food than _this_!' 

'Kokichi! Don't be so disrespectful!' Kiibo scolded. Kokichi just wanted to impress them. 

'Says the useless robot.' Kokichi lamely muttered, not even finding an insult for the robot. 

'Kokichi!' Kokichi quickly put a grin on his face and laughed at Kiibo. 

Most of the class was gathered in the library. 

Kokichi was looking through the bookshelves for a clue, and he accidentally bumped into Tenko. He backed away. 

'Hey, watch out, you degenerate male!'

'I was just doing important research. Stay out of _my_ way, Aikido girl!' He shot back, avoiding being close to her. 

'Oh-hoho...Looks like this little degenerate wants his head smashed into the ground.'

Before Kokichi could do anything, Tenko punched him in the face. He stumbled to the ground. It felt..familiar. Like he got punched a lot.. before. He blinked before pouting and tearing up. 

'So mean.... Tenko, that really hurts!' Kokichi began crying crocodile tears. 

Tenko sighed. 'Didn't mean to hurt you that much.. degenerate male.'

Kokichi's face expression changed and he scoffed, annoyed. 'You're useless.' And walked out of the library. 

He walked to his dorm room and crashed on his bed. 

He sighed. 

He didn't come any further. 

Oh well, he didn't want to get.. punched again. 

And then he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note. 
> 
> what do you think?   
> rantaro's chapter next!
> 
> comment and leave kudos if u want to <3


	2. he who wants to understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note. 
> 
> rantaro's chapter!   
> rantaro is like   
> i care kokichi <3

Rantaro yawned and opened his eyes. 

So it wasn't a dream. He really was in a killing game. 

Wow.

Nonetheless, he got up, determined to find out what was going on and went to the dining hall.

The dining hall was lively. There were all very different kinds of people, you could see that. Rantaro was a little hungry, so he walked towards the counter with different types of sweets before.. he saw a scene. If he could remember, he saw Kokichi Ouma and Kiibo and they were arguing. Kokichi stomped on a cupcake, it seemed. Oh well. He walked towards a different table and started talking to a few random students and waited until the problem was solved. In the end, he saw Kokichi walking away from the scene, not really looking like he enjoyed it. 

Huh, Rantaro thought, is that a slip from his mask? Now he was interested. 

It was the same every time. Kokichi kept up his antics and never really seemed to enjoy them. The people that were involved were more rude than necessary. What was Kokichi's goal then? What if he just wanted to impress everyone... _oh_. Kokichi doesn't mean any harm, yet Tenko punched him and he fell to the ground. That's.. unfair. There was more to Kokichi than everyone thought. It made Rantaro a little sad. Maybe he should try to talk to Kokichi.

He approached him in the halls. 

'Hey, Kokichi?'

Kokichi turned around and looked a little surprised to see Rantaro standing there. 

'What is it? I have important business to do.'

'Oh? What important business?' Rantaro asked curiously. 

'You can tag along if you'd like!'

'Wait, really?'

'...No. That was a lie!' Kokichi grinned. 

'You still haven't answered my question.'

'Do I have to?'

'Uhm..'

'You're not forcing me to answer, are you?'

'No, but-'

'I won't say anything if I don't want to! It's none of your business!' Kokichi snapped, looking outraged.

'O-oh, okay. Sorry if I offended you, Kokichi.'

But Kokichi had already walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note. 
> 
> next chapter is gonna be fluffy i think 😳


	3. they who practice comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rantaro tries to help kokichi. 
> 
> he wants to be gentler.. he wants him to smile a real smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note. 
> 
> i tried.. to write some angsty fluff gslkgjslkfdj

Rantaro couldn't sleep that night. 

He was hopelessly thinking about Kokichi for some reason. They didn't even know each other well and Kokichi didn't seem to appreciate what he was trying to do. 

Maybe he should do it differently. Maybe Kokichi just needs a hug..

That day, Rantaro waited until he was sure Kokichi was in his room, and knocked on his door. 

'What is it now?' Kokichi yawned sleepily. It seemed he was taking a nap. 

'Can I come in your room?' Rantaro asked nervously. 

'H-huh, why _in my room_? Do you want to _do something to me_? Are you planning to kill me?' Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He looked adorable. 

'No, of course not!' Rantaro exclaimed, a little overwhelmed. 'I just wanted to talk to you. In private.' Rantaro added, before Kokichi could contradict what he said. 

Kokichi sighed. 'Ugh, fine.' he opened the door and let Rantaro in. 'So, what is it? Maybe you're trying to kill me after all-' 

'No! Uhm.. I wanted to ask you something...' Rantaro sighed. 'Can I give you a hug?'

'What? Rantaro, do you want to stab me in the bac-'

'NO!' Rantaro yelled annoyed. However, when he noticed how Kokichi flinched, he softened. 'I just.. want to hug you..'

'Why?' Kokichi had an unreadable expression on his face. 

'Because...why not?' Rantaro tilted his head, and sat on Kokichi's bed. 

'Why would you hug me?' Kokichi scoffed, and joined him. 

'What's wrong about that?'

'EVERYTHING!' Kokichi exclaimed. 

Rantaro looked curiously at Kokichi, waiting for him to explain. 

'No one ever hugs me..' Kokichi said in a small voice.

'Why don't I hug you then?' Rantaro suggested. 

Kokichi stayed silent. Rantaro stepped a little closer, but he flinched away. 

'People..don't touch me like that..' Kokichi said in an even smaller voice, like he was trying to shrink until he was invisible. 

'How do they touch you then?' Rantaro asked cautiously. 

Memories suddenly came flooding into Kokichi's head. The older kids in the orphanage messing around....then he gets blamed..and then he gets punished...his adoptive dad, hitting him because he broke a glass....A bully in class, kicking him..Even Tenko, punching him.....

'Kokichi?' Rantaro murmered. He didn't respond. 'He slowly raised his hand to touch Kokichi's, and...Kokichi startled, his eyes wide. 

'What is it, sweetheart?' Rantaro asked softly, not touching him. 

'P-people.. touch me to hurt me.' Kokichi looked at the ground.

'Why don't we try a different touch? The one we were talking about earlier..' Rantaro suggested, his eyes still on Kokichi's.

'Y-you mean.. hugging?' Kokichi asked, looking frightened.

'Yeah, but maybe we should try something else first..' Rantaro murmered. 'Do you trust me, Kokichi?' Kokichi looked at Rantaro and his eyes only showed sincerity. Kokichi nodded.

'I'm gonna touch you, okay?' Rantaro said, looking for confirmation. Kokichi nodded again. Rantaro slowly raised a hand, and his hand rised above Kokichi's head and Kokichi flinched a little. 'Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?' Rantaro whispered, and then slowly brought his hand down. 

He put his hand on Kokichi's head. He looked at Kokichi again, and when he thought it was okay he raked his hand through Kokichi's hair, stroking softly. Kokichi shuddered. No one had ever touched him like that before.. 

Rantaro continued stroking Kokichi's hair and Kokichi made a small sound. He's so cute, Rantaro thought, before asking 'Can I touch your face?' and Kokichi murmered a very soft 'Yes..' and Rantaro tilted Kokichi's chin up. He smiled at him and Kokichi gave a small smile. It was small, but it was so sweet and the first real smile Rantaro had seen. He cupped his cheek and Kokichi leaned into the touch. His eyes closed, calmly leaning into Rantaro's hand....he was so adorable. With his other hand, Rantaro reached for Kokichi's hand, and asked:

'Can i hold your hand?'

Kokichi made a small sound of approval. Rantaro took Kokichi's hand and caressed it. And then he said:

'I'm going to take your other hand, okay?'

Kokichi inclined his head. Rantaro took Kokichi's hands into his and then.. he kissed his hands. Kokichi squeaked. 'Rantaro!' He whined, blushing. Rantaro chuckled.

'Hey, do you think we can hug now?'

Kokichi didn't respond. 'I'm gonna wrap my arms around you, that's it. Is that okay?' 'Y-yeah..' Kokichi stuttered. Rantaro wrapped his arms around Kokichi and buried his head in Kokichi's hair. Kokichi was trembling and Rantaro murmered

'Hey, it's okay. You're with me, Rantaro. You're gonna be okay.' Kokichi relaxed.

'Kokichi, you're so adorable, you're so sweet, you haven't done anything wrong, you don't deserve to be hurt.. okay?'

Rantaro assured him. Kokichi made a few small sounds and started sobbing. 'Oh, Kokichi, baby..' Rantaro murmered sweetly. 'It's okay...' 

And Kokichi let it all out

he confined his trust in Rantaro

it was all going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note.
> 
> sooooooooooooooo  
> what do you think?  
> 
> 
> comment and leave some kudos if you want to <3


End file.
